


Watercolor Bucky

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ink, Watercolors, experimenting with technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: A little postcard-sized painting of Bucky to try out a watercolor technique. Many thanks to the folks on twitter who suggested not abandoning it in dissatisfaction at the midpoint.





	Watercolor Bucky




End file.
